


Future Mrs. Rogers

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, MCU AU - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Language, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Steve Rogers is without a doubt the biggest pain in your ass that you’ve ever met. After years as his assistant you aren’t prepared for the curveball, he throws you and the weekend that’ll change everything between you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Sam Wilson, Clint Barton x Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve x reader, Steve x you - Relationship, Tony stark x pepper potts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @arrowsandmixtapes Rom-Com Writing Fic 
> 
> A/N: This is inspired by the Proposal with a slight twist to make it work but overall same premise. Shitty boss, sweet assistant with dreams of more, a fake engagement, you know the works. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I originally planned this as a one-shot but I’m wordy so it will be a small series with three chapters.

The coffee shop was buzzing with the typical Monday crowd. College students sucking down caffeine to help with the sleepiness of late-night party binges, people in suits trying to work up the strength for another week of a mediocre life, and then there were the people like you. Those running late, disheveled, and picking up orders for their bosses, their bosses who were probably reincarnated versions of Satan! Well, that was unfair. They weren’t Steve Rogers’ personal assistant but you were and he was going to have your head if you didn’t hurry up with his caffeine.

“Y/N,” Peter waved from the side counter with your litter carrier filled with four coffees. You thrust the money in his hand and darted out with a wave. The other customers gave you murderous glances but she ignored them. Peter paid no attention either. You had moved into the apartment across from him and his Aunt May. They’d made you feel like family since day one so you sometimes go advantages like your coffee run this morning. Peter had probably saved your life. Well, at least your paycheck since you didn’t know what kind of mood Steve would find himself in this morning.

Thankfully by whatever God was above you managed to make it there for Steve did. The office was more relaxed before he arrived, but the moment he entered that building the tension was everywhere. This week especially as the partners were announcing that a top publisher would be making partner. Steve had his eyes on partnership as long as you had worked for him and that would be three years fairly soon. Besides his often abrasive demeanor, you couldn’t deny he had more than earned partnership. In fact, you’d never tell Steve this, but you couldn’t see why he didn’t start his own publishing company. Not that you didn’t love Pierce and Rumlow Publishing but frankly they both gave you the creeps.

“Wanda, Pietro,” you sat their cups down at the twin’s a joining desks. They worked here when you were hired and you really enjoyed their company. They were assistants to other publisher’s but they were more than happy to help when Steve put too much on you.

“You nearly didn’t make it,” Pietro teased.

You shrugged your coat off and quickly pulled Steve’s coffee from the carrier as Wanda handed you the papers she printed off for you last night. Of course, not only had you taken work home with you in an attempt to get this new writer’s contract complete, but your printer decided to bite the dust. Wanda was a lifesaver.

“Thank you so much! I panicked and I’m sorry I called you so late,” you squeezed Wanda’s shoulders with a hug.

“It’s alright,” she smiled wickedly. “I had knocked Vis out fairly well so no fuss.”

“Sister,” Pietro made a disgusted face but he only served to make you and Wanda share a giggle.

The laugh was short-lived as a few desks away Jane popped up, “The Captain is in motion.”

“Shit!” you hissed. That was the signal for Steve so you turned to rush towards Steve’s office but missing the towering form of Jack Rollins’, another publisher and friend of Mr. Rumlow’s. He was technically under Steve but thought with his connection that he’d be taking the partnership this year. You highly doubted it.

“Watch where you’re going? This suit is Armani,” he hissed and you cringed at the coffee that now stained your pale pink blouse. Thankfully you had started drinking whatever Steve had just for these emergencies. You put the half spilt cup down and ignored your stained top to rush into Steve’s office and layout the contracts Wanda had printed and power up his computer.

Steve was a big guy and strode into the room without a second glance at you as he toss his coat in your direction. You were waiting and quickly hung it up and reported to the front of his desk per usual. You attempted to pull your cardigan around enough to cover the stain but stopped fidgeting when he looked up.

“Didn’t have laundry facilities or clean clothes for work?” Steve asked with a cold look of displeasure.

“No sir just an unfortunate run-in with Mr. Rollins,” you kept your voice clipped but enough so that Steve would know you weren’t happy about the situation any more than he was.

“Did you get the contract finished for Mr. Pym?” Steve asked dismissing the subject of the coffee stain.

“Yes,” you leaned over pointing to the papers just in front of him. “I triple checked them for the final figures you discussed and have the meeting set up for Monday at three pm.”

He hummed looking through the large stack of papers. Before he asked you’d already marked with tabs the areas needing to be signed. He didn’t say anything nor did he dismiss you which made you all the more unsettled. The silence drained on as he went over every single page of the contract.

“Is there a problem?” you questioned eager to get back to work.

He looked up and then sat the contract down, “I spoke with Mr. Pym’s daughter Hope last night and Hank was pulling out. Unfortunately, this contract is nothing but scrap. I emailed the new contract details and I’ve moved the meeting up to Friday at noon.”

Anger surged in your veins but you strived to remain calm, “I worked all night on this and you couldn’t call and give me a heads up.”

“I’m sorry I was focused on keeping a client rather than playing phone tag with my secretary. I’ll need these done for the meeting and I’ll need you at the meeting to notarize and act as witness.”

You paled stammering. This client was big but you’d promised to finally make the trip home for your godmother Peggy’s birthday, “Sir, I can’t. I’m off at noon on Thursday and won’t be back until Monday morning.”

“I’m sorry but you’re needed here Y/N,” he stood with a firm grimace on his face. “I need you at the meeting.”

“There are other notaries that can be there I have priorities. I haven’t been home in two years because I’ve been completely dedicated to this job. One meeting can be taken over by someone else.”

“And my assistant can be replaced by someone else as well,” that stopped you. He was serious and you nodded. You collected the worthless contract and retreated from the office dreading the work the new contract would require but more so the call home.

The work on the new contract lasted all of five minutes before you pick up the phone to give the bad news to your family. There is a small hope that your mom answers but as your luck usually goes that isn’t likely the case. The phone rings three times before your father answers.

“Stark residence, this wouldn’t happen to be my wayward daughter would it?”

“Morning Dad,” you try to hold back your disappointment but he always knows.

“Morning Y/N,” he seemed apprehensive. “Now what’s wrong? You never call this early cause of that meathead you work for.”

“I know but I have some news.”

“It’s not good news is it?”

“I’m afraid not. I can’t make it out this weekend.”

The line was quiet before he let out an exasperated huff, “You have got to be joking Y/N Stark. I know you have responsibilities there but your family misses you. Is it that dick head? There are other jobs and you haven’t had a single day off since you’ve started.”

Your dad continued ranting and you only murmured agreements as you kept working. You tried to interrupt but he was on a roll and it didn’t seem like he planned on stopping anytime soon. Maybe you should have waited and called from home. Wanda stopped by giving you a refill of coffee when Steve’s door opened. She quickly returned to her desk and you sat up quickly cutting off your father.

“That’s great sir! Thank you for clarifying the changes. If I have any more questions I’ll call,” you offered hanging up the phone praying your father didn’t call back.

Steve was not fooled, “Your family?”

You blushed but nodded, “Yes sir.”

“They tell you to quit?”

“That’s a nicer way of putting what they said.”

Steve chuckled which made you angry, but you bit your lip and went back to work. Steve didn’t leave, “Pierce and Rumlow called me up for a meeting so I need you to give me ten minutes and then come say I have a call. I don’t have time to exchange fake compliments all day.”

“Yes sir,” that’s all you said before he spun messing with his phone as he climbed onto the elevator.

You pushed back and wanted to scream but didn’t. Maybe your dad had a point. Maybe you should just quit. Let it go and move on with your life. Move back home? Your parents always wanted you home and maybe this was the universe’s sign that it was the right move. You shook that thought away immediately. You couldn’t give up your dreams and desires because of someone like Steve Rogers.

“Why do you think he is so cruel to you?” Wanda is suddenly at your side as you pick up your cellphone. Sure enough there are an outpouring of missed calls and texts from your mother and your cousin but you ignored them standing up and smiling at Wanda.

“Better me than someone else,” you sigh. “I don’t know why he’s so impossible but duty calls. I have to go save his ass again.”

She shrugs, “All things aside that’s a hell of an ass.”

“I admit that in itself is a tragedy,” you tease. “He’s such an Adonis but with a shitty personality that ruins it.”

“Good luck,” she waves as you head towards the elevator to go claim your boss as he ordered.

The elevator is slow and gives you time to create the lie. You never understood why Steve was so intent on being a partner here when he couldn’t stand Pierce or Rumlow, but honestly that was the least of your concerns. He had his reasons and until you could manage the courage to ask for publishing you just had to grin and bear it or go home with your tail between your legs. The top floor was reserved for Pierce, Rumlow, and their personal staff. You’d only ever been up long enough to get Steve and avoid the salacious comments from Rumlow. The large heavy doors of the conference room are closed but you can hear a murmur of voices from behind.

You took a deep breath and knocked pushing the door open to peek in at the room. Rumlow and Pierce were sitting at one side while Steve and Jack Rollins were at the other with a secretary that seemed to be taking notes. Steve looks up at you and quickly jumps up rushing over to pull you inside the room.

“So as you see it’s not a problem and we’re happy to sign any forms needed to make this official,” Steve took your hand in his and then brought it to his lips for a soft kiss.

Your eyes widened looking between him and the men at the table. Steve squeezed your hand and mouthed _play along_. You nodded forcing a smile, “Yes absolutely. What are we making official?”

“Your engagement,” Pierce stood buttoning his suit jacket. “Steve just informed us that you got engaged over the weekend and he’ll be meeting your father this weekend.”

“That’s wonderful news!” you squeaked squeezing his hand tightly. “I didn’t know we were making it public until after the wedding.”

“Come on Pierce,” Rumlow spoke up. “This is a joke and you know it. They aren’t engaged.”

Steve went to speak but you stopped him, “I think my relationship with my fiancé has nothing to do with you Mr. Rumlow. We know this was unorthodox considering I’m his assistant and he plans on publishing my book but we are committed to making it work and all we need now is your congratulations. It’s nice to be able to have it out in the open now.”

You could barely believe the words had left your mouth and clearly based on Steve’s reaction it was just as much of a surprise. Rumlow looked infuriated but remained silent. Pierce looked back to his associate and laughed, “Good enough. Just make it official and we’ll have a deal Rogers. That’ll be all.”

Steve pulled you with him out the door. He didn’t drop your hand until the elevator doors closed. He put space between you both holding up his hands, “What book am I publishing? That’s not happening.”

“Excuse me?” you looked up. “You just lied to the partners saying we’re getting married! Do you honestly expect me to get nothing for it? What the hell Steve?”

“They won’t make me partner because this is a “family” company and I don’t have a family or some bullshit. I just need you to do this. Just pretend to be my fiancé we’ll do a quickie wedding and get divorced in a year.”

“You are incredible,” you growled. The doors of the elevator thankfully opened and you stormed out to your desk. Wanda looked nervous but you just cut off your computer and grabbed your purse and coffee. You just needed to get the hell out of here as soon as you could. This was insane and you couldn’t be a part of it.

“Y/N,” Wanda called but you kept going pushing past Steve into the elevator. Thankfully he didn’t follow and you concentrated on just getting home and cuddling with your cat, Salem. Today had been a cluster fuck from the beginning and you still smelled like coffee where Rollins had ran you over this morning.

Salem was waiting by the door for you when you got home. You pulled off your clothes and quickly got into your pajamas, which mostly consisted of old gym shorts and a _Nirvana_ tank top that had seen better days but it wasn’t like you had roommates. Salem climbed onto your lap as you laid back on the sofa putting on another _Doctor Who_ rerun. How could Steve tell them you were engaged? Didn’t he have other girls who would happily say yes? Not to mention how the hell could you explain to your parents that you were suddenly marrying the very man who made you want to scream on a daily basis.

The knock on the door shouldn’t have surprised you but it did. Salem was already at the door meowing. You pulled on an old sweater and opened the door not even surprised to find Steve standing there with a bouquet of daisies and sunflowers in whimsical colors, which were your favorite. Wanda always bought them for your birthday so it was clear she must have helped.

“Can we talk?” Steve’s voice seemed softer than you had ever heard it before. You knew you would regret it but you opened the door and waved him into your apartment.

He sat at your small dining table while you put the flowers into a vase sitting them on your coffee table, “What do you want Steve?” You took the seat across from him pulling your sweater tighter around your frame.

“I hate asking for help but I need you to do this for me. I’ve been busting my ass for years to make partner and just because I’m not married they want to keep it from me. I’m begging you to please do this and I’ll be at your mercy. I’ll publish whatever book you’re talking about with no questions and I’ll even give you a raise.”

“I don’t understand Steve. What’s so important about making partner? You already have the biggest clients in the whole company. Go out on your own. And seriously, Rumlow and Pierce a family company? Rumlow is married and do you know how many times I’ve had to thwart his advances or lewd comments? What’s so important that you want this that bad?”

“It’s the name and everything that goes with it. I can’t go off on my own. In this economy I’d flounder no matter who my clients are. I need the name and prestige.”

You scoff and get up pulling a beer from your fridge, “I don’t know if I can do this Steve.”

He scrambles to his feet and then to your dismay gets down on one knee, “Please Y/N Black will you marry me?”

“Steve,” you start unsure what to say. You pull him to stand, “Please get up. This is too much you have to know that.”

“I know it is but you’ve got me by the balls now. They think we’re together and if I admit it’s a lie they’ll fire me,” you sigh standing up. “Please Y/N marry me.”

You took the ring from him and despite yourself you did like it. It was a rose gold and seemed to look like a vine with the leaves as diamonds. In the middle sat a solitary diamond but it seemed to be real. You handed it back to him knowing you would regret this, “Ask me again.”

Steve lit up falling back down to one knee, “Y/N, will you marry me?”

Steve was going over some paperwork while you were nervously watching the small in flight television. He had spurred for first class although you could have managed your own. He wasn’t joking when he said he intended on meeting your family. He moved the meeting with Hank Pym and had the arrangements resting on your desk when you got to work the morning after he promised. The ring felt heavy but you had agreed to it despite the numerous questions from your coworkers. You sold the story well and promised Wanda you’d reveal the whole story at some point but not now. She was hurt that you hadn’t told her but agreed to hear you out when the time came.

The biggest surprise had been Steve. He seemed like an entirely different person as if the last years it was a different man you were working under. Maybe it was or maybe he really wanted this to seem as authentic as possible. He had wanted to go over your story before landing. You hadn’t broken the news to him about who your parents were and the fact that their friend and chauffer would be picking you up. One thing at a time though.

“So I guess we should get our story straight and learn a little bit about each other,” he smiled putting away his laptop and the papers he’d been working with.

“You mean for you to learn more about me. I already know everything about you,” you shut off the television and turned to face him. “So ask away?”

He scoffed, “You don’t know everything about me.”

“Are you sure I don’t?”

Steve’s eyes squinted but there was a challenge there, “Prove it.”

“You asked for it Rogers,” you took a deep breath. “Your father’s name was Joseph but you don’t know more than that because he was an alcoholic and took off when your mother, Sarah, found out she was pregnant. You were a sickly child and how you survived is beyond anyone’s understanding. However, your childhood best friend was Bucky Barnes, who you are still close with. In fact, you were his best man when he married his partner Sam and all three of you have matching tattoos. Now I’m curious as to what that is but I at least know you have one. They met in the army, which you tried and failed to enter due to your numerous health issues. That changed in college and you began working with the university on a health and wellness program while obtaining your masters in English literature. You became healthy and then a wee bit of a fitness nut but don’t consume alcohol unless it’s a social event due to fear of your father’s alcoholism. You say you like black coffee but we both know it has enough sugar in it to give someone diabetes. You like being a publisher because on top of being sickly you were also poor. Reading was an escape so you want to publish books that help people escape. However, you have a temper and frankly a shitty personality with your underlings so much so that they are afraid of you.”

Steve’s face never made any expression beyond shock once you finished. You took a breath, “I think that covers the main plot points.”

“I have a shitty personality?”

“Yeah the whole office is terrified of you and I have to take anxiety meds to handle the work day. Well, except for the last few days. You’ve been a whole different person.”

“Wow,” Steve sat back looking pensive before taking a deep breath. “How did you know about the tattoo?”

“Oh you also have a string of gorgeous one night stands who desperately want more but you toss them aside. One called trying to get the pass code to your apartment and described her night with you in vivid detail down to the tattoo. Although she never said what it actually was just that even the tattoo was hot.”

To your surprise Steve actually blushed, “Sorry for that.”

“It is what it is,” you wave at the flight attendant for a drink.

“So we’ve been dating for about eight months. Are we living together?”

“No, but we do have a drawer and closet space for each other. Standard dating fare I suppose.”

“Speaking of which, how the hell do you afford that apartment? That’s a great neighborhood.”

“Landlord is old friends of my father.”

“What does your father do?”

The question you’d been dreading, “He’s an inventor and my mother was his former personal assistant.”

Steve chuckles, “Sounds familiar so they can’t be too surprised by this.”

“They will be since it’s you.”

“Because I’m your boss?”

“Mostly because I told them you’re the devil incarnate.”

Steve chuckled at that before sitting back, “Well tell me about you then? I’m guessing you’re a writer since I’m suddenly publishing your first novel.”

“I am a writer or I want to be. I’ve worked on this manuscript since I was in high school and I’ve finally edited to a point where I think it will be enjoyable.”

“Are you going to tell me what it’s about?”

“I emailed it to you. You can read it and decide for yourself but I am doing this huge favor for you.”

He remained quiet looking away, “So go on?”

“Not much to say. I go to work and come home. I enjoy binge watching Netflix when I can and I like to bake. I really like to bake actually.”

“Wait, are you the person who baked those pies for the Christmas party last year?”

You blushed, “Yeah why?”

“Oh my god they were delicious. I’ve been trying to figure out what bakery they came from forever.”

“It was me,” you shrug sitting up when the seat belt light comes on. You didn’t realize it was nearly time to land.

“Well I picked a good wife then,” he smiled and cleaned up the papers he had and buckled his belt as you did.

“Do we need to rent a vehicle?”

“No my Uncle is going to pick us up.”

He didn’t comment further and you were thankful. You ignored the guilty feeling that you didn’t completely disclose who your parents were, but he would probably realize soon enough. The plane landed and the normal routine of disembarkment and baggage collection began. While you went through the motions you thought back to the discussion on the plane. He seemed so different continuing his pattern since you’re impromptu engagement. You decided not to dwell on it knowing it was probably just his way of making sure he got what he wanted.

The airport wasn’t crowded, which wasn’t unusual, but every step closer to the exit made you nervous. Your parents had been beyond themselves when you called with a change of plans and the announcement you’d be bringing Steve along. You informed them he was a boyfriend but still you knew they wouldn’t approve. You’d spent the few calls home lamenting the anguish over Steve’s treatment over the years including the day of your faux engagement. However, your mom was ever the voice of reason and agreed they’d meet him. Even though they didn’t believe the explanation that you had wanted to keep your relationship private. 

Happy was waiting playing a game on his phone when you exited the airport hand in hand with Steve. He was perplexed just as unbelieving as your father Tony over the perceived relationship between you and your boss. His sunglasses were drawn and his expression blank as he slipped his phone in his pocket walking to grab the suitcase you rolled behind you.

“He’s your Uncle?” Steve asked quietly approaching the men who was leaned against the Rolls Royce Phantom. [It wasn’t one you were familiar with and based on the purplish color you could see it was a newer purchase probably at your mother’s insistence.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.rolls-roycemotorcars.com%2Fen_US%2Fshowroom%2Fphantom-ewb-in-detail.html&t=YjEzY2RkN2EyOGM4MmEyNTJiMWRkMWUyNDhiNWEyODI3NjY5YmVhMCwzQ2xGZVhTTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F617898891196710912%2Ffuture-mrs-rogers-chapter-one&m=1)

“Not by blood but by everything else. You won’t find a better man,” you complimented meaning every word. You pulled away from Steve and rushed to Happy throwing your arms around his shoulders.

“How’s my Princess?” he asked affection evident in his voice.

“Too grown up to be a princess any longer. How are you Happy?”

“Better now that the wayward daughter of Tony Stark has returned home.”

“You forget I’m Pepper Stark’s daughter too.”

“Oh I don’t forget,” Happy smiled ignoring Steve but collecting your suitcase. “No one can forget Pepper.”

You giggle remembering Steve. His expression had dropped into shock, “Steve this is Happy Hogan and Happy this is my boyfriend Steve. Steve Rogers.”

Happy nodded but made no effort to hold out his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

Steve stammered but paused and continued, “You as well.”

Happy held open the behind the driver’s seat ushering you in before climbing in himself. Steve was not surprised at Happy’s dismissal but more surprised at hearing the name of your parents. He let himself in and could tell you had exchanged words with Happy before he opened the door.

“Happy,” your voice sounded harder now. “Please give myself and Steve a moment alone if you don’t mind.”

Happy said nothing but the partition between the front and back came up leaving you alone with Steve.

“Steve I can explain,” you began.

“So you’re the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts-Stark? Why didn’t you tell me that especially on the plane? That’s the stuff I kind of needed to know.”

“I don’t go around telling people my parentage because they always want things or to meet my parents. That’s why I changed my last name when I moved to New York. I wanted to do things on my own.”

Steve huffed, “On your own? Like your apartment and tricking me into a book deal?”

Anger surged through you, “You really don’t want to go there with me Steve.”

Steve mumbled under his breath but you had no desire to fight him especially given that you had no doubt Happy was listening in for information to pass to your father. Tense silence settled in the car as the landscape rushed by and you just hoped you could survive the weekend.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With your boss and now fiance, Steve Rogers, in tow you head home and prepare to deal with your family’s revelation of you dating the bane of your existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly longer. It covers a lot of ground but I hope it works out the way I intended. I tried editing but I’m having asleep so forgive me if it is a shit show. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

The sight of your childhood home or rather your favorite of your childhood home’s coming into view was enough to make you feel slightly better. Steve hadn’t spoken again and neither had you. Thankfully Happy kept the partition up so he couldn’t comment on the tense situation in the back seat. The car rolled to a stop and you listened as Happy climbed out before the door opened.

“Welcome home,” Happy smiled and you pressed a brief kiss to his cheek. 

Steve was already out waiting at the trunk of the car by the time you came around. Happy popped the lid and Steve grabbed his suitcase and then yours, “Allow me sweetheart.” 

“Thanks, Stevie,” you cooed and Steve flinched. It’s something a few of his one night stands had used and you knew he didn’t like it. However, he kept smiling and followed you and Happy up the steps to the main entrance.

“Y/N!” your cousin Darcy squealed opening the door. After her parents had died your parents had pretty much adopted her and she was more little sister than a cousin.

“Darce!” you hugged her tightly. You pulled back and looked toward Steve, “Steve this is my cousin Darcy. Darcy this is my boyfriend Steve Rogers.”

Darcy’s eyes widened, “Steve Rogers? As in your boss Steve Rogers?”

Steve let go of your suitcase holding out his hand, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance and yes that Steve Rogers.”

“Well she wasn’t lying you are a Greek god,” Darcy winks causing Steve to blush.

“Darcy!”

“What?” Darcy looked back with a wicked smirk. “I mean look at him!”

“I’m so sorry honey,” you offered walking over to Steve and entwining your hand with his. “Darcy doesn’t have a filter at all.”

“It’s okay. I’m honored to know what you think of me.”

“Shut up,” you joked but couldn’t look at his face. 

Darcy grabbed your suitcase allowing you to keep in hand with Steve. She led the way through the house into the main living room. Your mom stood quickly rushing over and wrapping her arms around you. Steve let go stepping back as you embraced your mom. He didn’t see your father so he was slightly relieved you both wouldn’t be completely ambushed.

“Now let me look at you,” Pepper stepped back holding your hands and looked you up and down. “I thought you’d look so different after being alone in the city but you’re still my little ray of sunshine. Have you been eating? Taking your medicine?”

“I promise Mom I’m taking care of myself,” you chuckle. “Mom, this is my boyfriend Steve. Steve this is my mother Virginia Potts-Stark.”

“Pepper,” your mom corrected. “Call me Pepper, Steve, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s my pleasure, ma’am,” he shook your mother’s hand just as the sound of approaching steps forced you to look up and meet your father, who was followed by your godmother Peggy.

“My girl,” Peggy called and passed Tony hugging you, “I’m so glad you’re home love. Look at you darling.” She looked past you and saw Steve, “And this must be that boss of yours.”

“And the boyfriend?” your father insisted. He held out his hand, “Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and a devoted father who can and will make you disappear if needed.”

“Tony!” “Dad!”

Steve only nods, “I would expect nothing less Mr. Stark.”

“Be nice Anthony,” Peggy scolded your father.

“I’m a perfect Angel,” he remarked sitting back on the couch. “So, let’s have a few drinks and hear about this relationship that suddenly exists out of nowhere.”

“Dad,” you take Steve’s hand but Steve seems completely unaffected by Tony’s attitude. “We’d like to rest a bit. It was a long flight but I thought we may all have dinner together tonight at _Ember_.”

“I think that’s a splendid idea,” Peggy agreed. “I’ll make the reservation. Y/N, why don’t you take Steve to your room and rest up. We’ll regroup in say an hour or so.”

Steve looks up at you nervously, “Is that okay? I mean us staying in the same room.” 

Thankfully Steve said something because it was one thing you hadn’t thought of when Steve invited himself on your family trip. Being Steve’s fake fiancé was one thing but sharing a bed was something completely different. You quickly took his hand snuggling against his arm.

“We just didn’t want to presume so I offered him the guest room down the hall from my room.”

“Nonsense,” your mom smiled. “We’re all adults here and I highly doubt you haven’t shared a bed already.”

“Pepper!” “Mom!”

“I think they should be separated.” Your dad crossed his arms and you winced at his expression. At least it wasn’t as bad as the one he was shooting at Steve.

“Tony, don’t be like that. I seem to remember quite a few overnight guests when you were younger,” Peggy challenges your father and despite the situation, you chuckle.

“Fine whatever,” your dad leaps up pointing his finger at Steve. “But no funny business.”

“Yes sir,” you swore Steve visibly gulped.

“Okay so one hour,” you chuckled trying to ease the tension. “Come on Steve. I’ll show you our room.”

Steve followed you quietly up the stairs towards your old room. He was quiet so that made you nervous. You hadn’t planned to share a room with him but at the very least you did have a king-size bed and even with Steve’s size should allow plenty of room between you. You stopped at your door twisting the knob and swung it open. You knew your mother had probably spruced up your room before you got it but still it remained the same as when you’d left it years ago.

Steve looked around and while there was nothing enlightening it still felt intimidating to have someone in your personal space. He pulled out your chair at your vanity and sat down taking a deep breath, “So I’ll take the floor.”

“Steve, I’m sorry, but you don’t have to sleep on the floor,” you let your bag slide off and approached him. “It’s king size and even though you are huge there is plenty of room.”

“This whole idea was stupid. I shouldn’t have lied,” Steve couldn’t meet your eyes and it bothered you that you didn’t know what he was thinking.

“Hey I agreed I could’ve easily said no but we’re in this together. Just relax. Come on,” you stood holding out your hand to him wiggling your fingers playfully, “You have to feel my mattress.”

He stood reluctantly and followed you to the mattress where you unceremoniously flopped onto the mattress. Steve chuckled following suit and flopped next to you. You snuggled into your pillows face down while Steve reclined back putting his hands on his head. He sighed, “This feels like a damn cloud.”

“I know. I love it so much. My bed at my apartment is nice but nothing like this,” you sigh turning on your side and looking up at Steve. “I think you’ll like _Ember._ The chef is great and we eat there all the time.”

“All the time?”

“Well when we are here.”

“Speaking of, this house doesn’t scream Tony Stark.”

“No this is my Mom’s pride and joy and eventually it will be mine. It’s my favorite of our homes.”

“How many does he have?”

“We have a condo in London, New York City, Paris, and homes in Los Angeles, here, and another estate in New Hampshire. This house was always my favorite though. It felt more homely than the rest.”

“I can see that,” Steve goes silent again and you peek up seeing his eyes have closed. His features seemed lax now and he looks youthful. Not that Steve is not youthful but his demeanor often presents him as older. However, you turn away not wanting to dwell on your feelings toward him.

“Steve?”

He opens one eye looking down at you, “Y/N?”

“We need to get ready.”

“We just got up here?”

You giggle, “We feel asleep. It’s almost time to go.”

Steve yawns pulling his phone from his pocket and chuckles, “Damn. I didn’t even realize. What should I wear?”

“Let me get my dress and we can try to match it up.”

“Whatever you say Mrs. Rogers,” Steve answers while you open your closet door. You freeze at the sound and realize you hadn’t thought about that. How would you tell your parents you were engaged? How could you explain to them when your wedding announcement went online. You were the daughter of Tony fucking Stark you couldn’t keep that quiet for long.

“Y/N?”

You didn’t move feeling the familiar signs of anxiety clawing in your chest. Steve suddenly turned you, “Y/N, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“They’re going to find out about us. They are going to be so sad. I have to tell them about the engagement. I can’t lie to them. If they hear we got married and I don’t explain they’ll be devastated.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to tell them. It’s going to be a quick marriage and in a year we’ll quietly get a divorce.”

“I’m Tony Stark’s daughter and you’re one of the top publishers of the writing world. How do we keep that quiet? This is a disaster,” you managed to exhale.

Steve helped you back to the bed and knelt in front of you, “Y/N, this is going to be okay. I promise you that nothing is going to get back to your parents. We’ll make it quick and we can even use your fake last name. You have documents saying that’s your name. It’s going to be fine. Don’t give up on this now. It’s going to be fine.”

“I don’t think you know what fine means because this is not it. You are a handsome guy Steve you could’ve picked anybody why did you pick me?”

“Because you were there Y/N.”

“Gee thanks, Steve.”

Steve blows out a breath in exasperation, “That’s not what I meant.” Steve stood and sat beside you, “You are the best assistant I’ve ever had. You’re hardworking and dependable. All the good parts of my day happen because of things you do. When Pierce and Rumlow cornered me you were the first person I thought of and I’m sorry for that but I can’t do this without you.”

You nod leaning down taking a deep breath and then sitting back up, “Okay I trust you. Sorry I have anxiety.”

“That’s my fault too but I’m going to try and be better.”

“Thanks, Steve,” you smile trying to appear hopeful. “I’ll be okay. We should get ready.”

“Yeah I don’t want to make Tony Stark hate me more than he already does.”

“If it helps my godmother seems particularly taken with you.”

“She has good taste,” Steve teases and you make a faux puking noise.

“Shut up Rogers.”

You show Steve the bathroom and let him get ready in there while you quickly do some light makeup and grab a dress from your closet. He promised to announce when he was coming out but you find yourself in a predicament. [The dress you chose has a small zipper and no matter what you don’t you can’t reach it to zip it up. Steve knocks and you cross your arms giving him permission to leave](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.unique-vintage.com%2Fproducts%2Fplus-size-black-border-floral-print-cotton-swing-dress&t=OTYyNGM4YjJmYzI5ZTM5MzNiZTI1MWQwZGQ4YWExYTdlN2YxZWU2Myx1aTdqN2FrTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619086542237024256%2Ffuture-mrs-rogers-chapter-two&m=1) the bathroom. He looks over to you and seems to freeze before smiling.

“You look beautiful Y/N,” he compliments. “What’s wrong?”

“I hate to ask but could you please zip my dress for me? I forgot it has a little zipper and I can’t reach it.”

“Oh,” Steve doesn’t move.

“Does that oh mean yes or no because if it’s a no I need a new dress?”

“No. No I mean I’ve got it,” he moves then closer as you turn your back to him. He reaches down and you can feel the heat from his hands as he pulls the dress together and then moves the zipper up. He rests for a minute and you feel heated at feeling his presence behind you and his breath on your neck.

A knock at the door seems to break the unspoken tension of the room, “Hey almost ready?” Darcy peeks in with a knowing smirk. “Damn y’all look good together.”

“Thanks, Darce. We are on our way,” you smile and move away from Steve and slip on your shoes.

“How can you walk in those things?” Steve asks as you leave your bedroom following behind Darcy.

“Not well to be honest so if I fall please don’t laugh.”

“No promises,” he snorts.

“Ass.”

Darcy takes the liberty of driving you and Steve while your parents ride with Happy and Peggy. It’s been a while since you’d been into town and it’s just as lovely as the first time. As much as you love your job in the city there is something charming about the little town here. Steve holds your hand and while you know Darcy can’t see it and he has no reason to do so you find that you really don’t want him to let go. The thought hits you before you can realize what it means, but thankfully the car pulls to a stop before you can address it.

Phil who owns _Ember_ happily greets you at the hostess stand and ushers you back to the private dining room. The lights are low and candles are lit giving the entire room an air of romance. It doesn’t help temper the heated moment from your bedroom or the way Steve held your hand in the car. In fact, right now you’d kill to have the arrogant Steve Rogers from before. This version of Steve is breaking your heart.

Things go well and even your father seems to be warming up to Steve. Your mother, Peggy, and Darcy are completely smitten already. Dinner is delicious and you excuse yourself to the restroom. That’s when the evening takes a decidedly downward turn. As you come out to wash your hands a woman with bright red hair who is clearly pregnant freezes seeing you.

“Y/N?”

The voice of your old friend makes you pause before looking up and confirming it is in fact Natasha Romanoff. If she’s here that means he’s here too and you cannot do this today, “Nat?” 

“I don’t know you were back in town.”

“Just visiting for Peggy’s birthday,” you mumble not meeting her eyes. “Well it was nice seeing you.”

“Y/N wait,” Nat calls out to you but you push past her and head back for your table.

“Y/N?” you freeze as Steve looks up hearing someone call your name.

You turn from Steve and sure enough there is Clint Barton in all his glory with a child around four years old at his feet. The past heartache all comes back and you stumble back from him. It’s rather predictable but just as you fear you stumble and fall flat on your ass in front of the whole restaurant.

“Are you otay?” the little one at Clint’s side asks.

“I’m fine honey,” you try to answer without pain or rudeness to the child. 

“Let me help you up,” Clint reaches for you but you pull away.

“I’m fine Barton.”

“Y/N, come on,” he sounds more sad than exasperated but you ignore him. As you move two large arms wrap around you and pick you up.

“You okay sweetheart?” Steve keeps his arm wrapped around you protectively and you instinctively tuck into his side trying to hide the embarrassment you feel.

“I’m fine Steve. Can we go please?” you ask desperately ignoring the fact Nat has now joined Clint and who is obviously their child.

“Yeah, of course,” Steve kisses your temple and turns you to the door.

“Y/N, can we please talk?” Clint calls to you but another voice interrupts.

“Move along Barton,” Happy’s voice leaves no room for disagreement. “You’ve done enough.”

Darcy has the car waiting and Steve ushers you inside. No one says a word and you wipe away the tears you had running down your cheeks. The car has barely stopped before you’re out and racing inside to your bedroom. You didn’t slow down to let Steve follow you. Once inside the room you kick off your heels and crawl into bed not bothering to get undressed. You hadn’t been home a full day and already it was a shit show.

The bed dipped rousing you slightly to see Steve moving under the covers. Steve laid back and turned to face you. It was dark but he left the bedside lamp on so he seemed to have a halo. Steve’s face was soft with concern and leaned down pushing the hair from your face, “You okay, Y/N?”

“No. I didn’t expect to run into them on the first day.”

“Who were they?”

You sighed and pushed up sitting against the headboard. Steve joins you quickly but doesn’t say anything further. It’s like he’s waiting but should you get into it with Steve? This whole thing is crazy and he’s your boss. Then again he’s been so different maybe he’s just the person you need to talk to at the moment.

“He was my fiancé. We dated in high school and he proposed the day we graduated. We ended up at separate colleges, but ultimately we made it work. Or I guess I thought we did. At least on my end it did.”

“He cheated on you.”

“Basically but ultimately that wasn’t the worst of it. Nat was our friend in high school. We were like this trio. We all cared about each other but honestly I thought it was more brotherly and sisterly between Nat and Clint. I guess in some weird Pornhub way it was but you know what I mean right?”

“I know what you mean.”

“Well Nat didn’t go to school like Clint and I did. She wanted to travel and all this. Well she stopped by to see me at one point and then naturally about a month later she was visiting Clint. My Dad and Mom didn’t trust it but I did. I’d never had any reason to worry about it. I should also mention that I was very much into planning my wedding to Clint so I had those relationship goggles on. Even if I felt something was up I don’t think I would have realized because I was just really excited to be marrying my best friend, you know?”

Steve nods and you reach for his hands. He lets you hold them as you nervously bite your lip, “I didn’t realize it at the time but after that visit, Clint seemed different. Phone calls were shorter and it just seemed like he never had time to speak with me. He planned to come home the weekend of Halloween so we could do some wedding planning but something came out with his internship. I didn’t think much of it then because I know how internships can be. So I just continued on with life. Then I went wedding dress shopping.”

Steve didn’t press as you grew quiet. You took a deep breath and then continued, “Nat came in and it was me, Darcy, Mom, and Peggy. Nat seemed off but said she hadn’t been feeling well so I didn’t press. Sometimes Nat could be moody so it didn’t really seem out of character. Darcy, however, felt it was something more but I told her that it was just Nat. Anyway,” you exhale shaking your head. “Anyway, I found my dress. I was so in love with the gown. So I get up on the little pedestal to twirl and I kid you now Natasha throws up all over me. She and Darcy had helped me and then suddenly she’s vomited. It was awful.”

“Oh God please don’t tell me.”

“She started crying apologizing and I thought it was because of the vomit. I mean it sucked but the dress could be dry cleaned so I didn’t understand why she was panicking. Then she blurted out ‘I’m pregnant and it’s Clint’s’.”

“Son of a bitch,” Steve exclaims although by the story he figured where it was going.

“Everything after that was crazy. My Mom had to hold Darcy off Natasha and I literally pushed off the dress and ran to the car in my lingerie. I drove all the way home and changed into clothes before booking to Clint’s school. He was waiting for me so I guess Nat had warned him. He apologized and told me he loved me but he realized he had fallen in love with Natasha.”

“And when was he going to tell you this? At the altar?”

“Apparently, the reasons his calls had been so short is because he wanted to break up but didn’t want to do it over the phone. He did plan to end it on that Halloween weekend but the internship thing really did happen. He didn’t even know Nat was pregnant.”

“So I was lost for a bit. I did manage to graduate and then I moved to New York and started working for some publisher asshole who I’m now engaged to. That’s life, huh?”

“Wait!” Steve looked pensive. “Is your apartment the one your Dad owns in New York?”

“Is that really what you got out of my heart crushing confession Steve?”

“I’m processing the heart-crushing stuff but the apartment thing just clicked.”

You snorted pushing him playfully, “You’re an idiot.”

“No Clint is an idiot. I don’t know what to say about that except for I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have gone through that.”

“Thanks, Steve,” you look down realizing you can’t sleep in your dress. “I should probably get changed. This isn’t going to be comfy to sleep in.”

“Want me to close my eyes?”

“No I’ll use the bathroom to change. Be right back.”

The dress was quickly pulled off and you scrubbed the leftover makeup your tears hadn’t washed away. Once in your pajamas you felt a lot better. It also felt like a weight had been lifted off your chest. Now that seeing Clint and Nat had been over and done with you could concentrate on surviving the weekend. Steve was waiting as you climbed back into bed. Once you were settled he turned off the light leaving you both in darkness.

“Hey Y/N?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“So is the apartment your Dad’s or what?”

“Oh my god, Steve! No, I wasn’t lying. It’s an old friend of my father, Dr. Stephen Strange. He owns the building and lets me rent out the apartment from him.”

“The surgeon in all the medical journals and who Rumlow keeps going after for a memoir, Stephen Strange?”

“The very one,” you giggle at the mild surprise in Steve’s voice. “Go to sleep Steve.”

“Night Y/N. So any chance you could set up a meeting between him and me?”

“Steve, no shop talk. Go to sleep.”

“Fine!” Steve turns and you listen as his breath evens out. You snuggled deeper into the blankets and drift off.

Steve’s head is still swirling with Y/N’s confession over her former fiancé when he wakes up the next morning. Things have changed dramatically in his view of her since this whole arrangement, but this really made it obvious to him. Y/N’s an amazing young woman and if circumstances were different he wants to be the one she did spend her life with. He told Bucky on many separate occasions that he felt he had a crush on his assistant and maybe truthfully that’s why he chose her when confronted by Pierce and Rumlow. He couldn’t think about that now though because all he could think about was the very assistant was using his chest as a pillow.

Steve opened his eyes to your slumbering form and found you’d thrown your arm and leg over his body letting your head rest on his chest. He probably should have woken you up then and there but maybe for a minute he could enjoy the fantasy. He could imagine that this was real and he had punched that ex of hers last night like he wanted to the moment she’d fallen on those too-high shoes. Then again from his point of view he did think the guy had pushed her. If that had been the case Steve would have ripped him apart.

“Stevie,” you whimper, and Steve looks down swallowing nervously. The way the name came out was decidedly indecent. It’s the way a lover might call out in the moment of ecstasy. Are you dreaming of such a scenario? Steve rather hopes you are but doesn’t allow himself to dwell on the thought. If he dwells on it he may have his own problems to deal with and the fact that you’re practically laying on top of him right now isn’t helping matters. Although it’s against his better judgment he reaches down rubbing your back.

“Y/N? Y/N, wake up,” he says it as gently as possible but it doesn’t lessen the blow of having to wake you.

You moan squeezing him a little tighter, “Five more minutes.”

Steve chuckles, “Okay five more minutes.”

“Thank you, Stevie,” you yawn and don’t move again. Steve doesn’t have the heart to try to wake you again. He’s just going to enjoy this moment as long as he can. Not that it will last long.

“Good morning!” the door slams open and Darcy is standing with Y/N’s mom holding cinnamon buns and a small coffee pot with two mugs.

Y/N shoots up wide-eyed and panicking at the loudness, “Fuck Darcy!”

Everyone laughs Steve included as you sit up ignoring the fact you had to untangle yourself from Steve’s body. Pepper sits next to you wrapping her arm around your shoulder and kissing your forehead, “Good morning my sleepy baby. You okay?”

“No I’m tired and Darcy gave me a heart attack. What if we had been naked?”

Darcy looks over at Steve with a lecherous gaze, “Well I was hoping but here we are breakfast instead.”

“You’re literally the worst,” you groan snuggling into your mother’s hold.

“So we thought today we’d go out and have a spa day to get ready for Peggy’s party tonight and Steve can have a day with the guys,” your mother informed you and Steve couldn’t hide his nervousness at the idea.

Of course, you picked up on it, “Oh I don’t know if I’m ready to leave Steve alone with Dad and Happy. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Don’t worry Y/N,” Darcy insisted flopping down into your vanity chair. “My boyfriend Loki is going to join them and Uncle Bruce got in this morning.”

“Really? That’s great,” you seemed more at ease which made Steve feel a little better. “You’ll love Bruce and Loki is, well, Loki is an interesting character.”

“Wait?” Steve asks. “Loki is his actual name?”

Darcy laughs, “His parents are professors of Norse mythology. His brother’s name is Thor. I wanted to hook him up with Y/N but she’s doing alright.”

“Yes I am,” you smile leaning over kissing his cheek. Steve doesn’t move but he can’t wipe the dopey smile from his face. He doesn’t think you realized what you did as you reach for a cinnamon roll.

“You’re so smitten with my girl,” Pepper notes. Steve and you both look up at her, “I’m so happy you found one another.”

You don’t speak so Steve does, “Trust me. I’m so lucky and I know it’s under strange circumstances, but I’m really glad she chose me.”

“So sappy,” Darcy exhales. “Alright come on Pep. Let the kids get dressed. We’ll meet you both downstairs in half an hour.”

Pleasantries were exchanged before eventually they were left alone. Y/N stood without a word disappearing into the bathroom. Steve exhaled lying back in the bed. He didn’t really know what today held but he doubted it would be good without Y/N as a buffer. He stood pulling together some clothes for his turn in the bathroom. Y/N had returned when he was finished with her hair wrapped in a towel and nervously biting her nails.

“I’m sorry Steve.”

“Sorry?”

“For how we woke up,” you respond without meeting Steve’s eyes. “I’m a cuddler but I didn’t realize I would do that. Please don’t be upset.”

“Upset isn’t the word I’d use,” Steve smirks and your cheeks seem to redden with the comment. Steve finds he doesn’t mind it at all. In fact, he’d like to see your cheeks like that more often. The thought doesn’t bother him at all either.

“Perv,” you respond ignoring the building tension and moving to your closet urging Steve to the bathroom.

Tony’s idea of guy time was apparently bowling and beer. It didn’t bother Steve and despite the initial panic things had been going well. Uncle Bruce turned out to be multiple Ph.D. scientist Bruce Banner. He was quiet at first but was always willing to call Tony out on his bullshit. It was a nice relief and he seemed to like Steve. Loki was the odd man out. He turned out to be British and seemed to delight in riling everyone up during the game. Healthy competition was good for the soul anyway.

“So Rogers you’re not that bad of a guy,” Tony exhaled as Happy nudged him while they were putting back on their own shoes. “You make Y/N happy despite what she’s led us to believe for the last couple of years. I’m just protective since the whole Barton debacle, but I meant what I said. Don’t hurt her.”

“What made you change your mind about me in the last twenty-four hours?”

Happy answered, “The restaurant.”

“Huh?”

“When Y/N fell I watched your face and you looked like you were going to rip Barton apart. That’s when I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“I appreciate it Mr. Stark. Y/N’s amazing.”

“Just Tony is fine.”

“Oh he can call you Tony,” Loki teased. “What might I do to earn such a privilege?”

“Move back to England,” Tony grinned and Loki did too. Obviously it was an inside joke between them but Steve didn’t dwell. They had a late lunch at some burger joint and by the time they returned home they had roughly two hours before Peggy’s party.

Steve sat on the bed getting ready to hop in the shower. He didn’t see the other car back so he had some time to himself before you returned. He’d pulled out a nice outfit for the party that you had picked out for him. From what Happy had said it was supposed to be a twenties’ themed extravaganza at Peggy’s insistence. He saw the flapper dress that you’d unpacked yesterday and he couldn’t deny you’d look breathtaking and with this outfit together you’d look amazing. Since you weren’t back he pushed off his clothes and grabbed what he needed for a hot shower. He grabbed his robe and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

He froze feeling the heat in the bathroom and realized you were stepping out of the shower. He panicked not moving because he knew you’d taken a shower before you’d left. What were you doing?

“Steve!” you quickly wrapped your arm around your chest and tried to cover your privates with your hand. “Why are you naked?”

“Why are you naked? I thought you took a shower this morning,” Steve exclaimed not bothering to cover himself.

“I needed to shower off some stuff they used at the spa. It made me itchy.”

Steve swallowed moving closer. Your eyes widened but you didn’t move to step back as he approached. Both of you were breathing heavily as you slowly lower your arms. Steve reached up cupping your cheek before leaning forward. Steve should have stopped himself but when your lips pressed against his he lost all composure. Your lips were soft and you kissed him back as eagerly as he had kissed you. 

“Shit,” you groaned pulling away and pressing your hands to Steve’s chest. “Steve we need to think about this. This is more than faking a relationship. I’m not a hook-up kind of girl.”

“I know this isn’t a hook-up. I want to date you,” Steve blurted out breathlessly wanting to touch you again. “I want to make this real. I don’t know what has happened or why I couldn’t admit to it but I need you.”

“Okay,” you smiled before lunging forward kissing him hard. He moved his hands down your body and lifted you by your thighs. You moaned as you wrapped your legs around him and felt how hard he’d grown.

“Holy shit you’re huge,” you chuckled and Steve seemed bashful.

“Thanks now are you sure you want this?”

“Please Steve Rogers, get inside me,” you begged and Steve laid you back on the bed falling with you. He fell with you caging you between his arms and looking down your naked body.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to see you. I mean to really see you,” Steve placed butterfly kisses on your cheeks, your eyelids and your lips before moving to your neck.

“It’s okay Steve. It’s okay.” Steve’s lips meet yours again as you spread your legs welcoming him in between.

Steve helps you back into the shower after what you can only describe as the best sex you’ve ever had. It’s sensual and tender but not nearly long enough although Steve promises you he’ll take his time tonight. It’s a thought that makes you literally feel weak at the knees. You both dress sneaking knowing glances at one another before he takes your arm in his and leads you down the steps to where Darcy is waiting with Loki. Happy is driving your parent’s and Peggy to the ceremony. So the back-up driver Wade is taking you four in an actual limo. It’s exciting for you as you skipped your prom and Steve doesn’t miss the excitement in your eyes. He doesn’t know why you missed your prom but he’s happy you feel so comfortable with him. A part of him hopes you both never have to go back to the real world. However, the real world has other ideas.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” you tease as Steve twirls you on the floor.

“I’m a master of many talents,” he remarks pulling her closer. “You look stunning.”

“Stop it Steve. You’ve already won me over.”

“Then why would I stop? I have to keep you now and redeem myself for the asshole I was.”

“Give me more of what you gave me this afternoon and I think we’ll call it even.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Steve teases moving to whisper in your ear. “When I’m done with you after this party you’ll have trouble walking.” Steve laughs as you tremble but the look in your eyes tells him you are just as excited about it as he clearly is.

“Y/N, Steve,” your father is suddenly standing next to you two and looks really pissed. “I need you both to come with me right now.”

“Dad, we’re dancing,” you scoff.

“Now, Y/N Y/M/N Stark,” he practically growls. Steve takes your hand squeezing it in solidarity as you both follow your father.

He takes you out of the main area and through hallways to a small room that might serve as a suite for a bridal party. He turns sitting down and takes a big gulp from the glass of amber liquid he has in hand. Steve can feel the nervousness coming off you in waves he lets go of your hand and wraps his arm around you. He worried about overstepping but you seem to relax as you wrap your arms around his waist.

“You know since Y/N took your job she has called every week, in tears most of them, talking about how awful you are to her. How your arrogance knows no bounds and how much you love belittling her especially in front of other people. Every single phone call, the same since the beginning until suddenly she’s secretly dating you and brings you to her godmother’s birthday weekend. I don’t buy it. I didn’t buy it then and told Pep something was up, but no your mother’s a romantic so I was put on a leash. Well the leash is gone. You both better tell me what the hell is going on right now.”

Tony Stark looks scary as hell when he is pissed and Steve has no doubt he’ll make good on his threat if Y/N is hurt. He takes another gulp standing buttoning his suit jacket with a menacing glare leveled at Steve. Steve would give anything to look at you and you find you feel the same way. No one says a word until Y/N steps forward letting go of Steve’s waist.

“It just kind of happened, Dad. I kept up the façade that he was horrible because I knew it would look bad since I was his assistant. That’s all. Where is this coming from?”

“Don’t give me that bullshit Y/N!” Tony shouted. “You were miserable and now you act like the sunshine comes out his ass.”

“Tony,” Steve tries to intervene but from his expression Steve can see he has messed up.

“Don’t Tony me,” he growls. “I know you’re using her. What did you do threaten her?”

“Excuse me?” Steve answers back. “Why would you say that? I care very much about Y/N.”

“Bullshit,” Tony turns away from you and Steve. “You can come out now.”

Both you and Steve’s mouths drop as the man approaches standing proudly next to Tony, “Y/N. Steve.”

Steve is angry beyond belief at the sight of the man standing before him. He looks over to Y/N and he can see she’s in a similar mindset, although she does look slightly more murderous before she speaks, “Rumlow, to what do we owe this displeasure?”


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is unfortunately not as simple as we hope. Y/N deals with the aftermath of Brock’s visit and Steve takes steps to make sure he can be with the woman of his dreams. Will they get their happily ever after?

“And these boxes with the purple tape can be shipped to the address here and those over there with the orange tape can be taken to a donation bin,” you hand over the paper that gives your home address and reiterates your instructions. 

“Yes ma’am,” the mover smiles. “Thanks again for your tip. Usually we don’t get those until after the job’s done.”

“It’s my pleasure. I know this was last minute so it means a lot that you could fit me in.”

“Not a problem. Stephen is an old friend so I always help when I can.”

“What he means is I performed a life-saving operation on his daughter and although he doesn’t owe me he thinks he does. Good afternoon Scott,” Dr. Strange greets the mover with a smile before turning to you. “All packed up.”

“Yes everything is packed up and I’m heading out tonight. My flight’s at nine, which sucks, but after that goodbye New York for good.”

“For good? I was so enjoying our chess games,” Strange raises his eyebrow suspiciously but you shake your head. 

“Fine, I may come back for dinner and the occasional chess match, but only because I don’t want you getting rusty.” 

“Of course,” Strange smiles sadly. “Are you alright?”

“Let’s not, Stephen. I’m fine and I’m just moving forward.” 

“Okay fine I won’t go there, but should you ever need an alibi for any future crimes let me know.” 

You laugh letting him pull you into a tight embrace. You both share another round of fond farewells before you take your leave returning the keys to your apartment to him. It’s a bittersweet end to your time in New York as Y/N Black. The alias will be left behind as you officially become Y/N Stark once more. But maybe that’s just the first of many mistakes you’ve made. 

##  _**FIVE MONTHS EARLIER** _

“I was having an interesting conversation with Mr. Stark here,” Rumlow takes a seat looking too smug for either Steve or your comfort. “He happens to mention that his wayward daughter is returning home with the boss who she suddenly is engaged to. Now all in all it could be anyone but the more he talks the more she sounds familiar and now here we are.” 

“And you,” you turn pointing your finger at your father. “You’re going to believe this asshole over your own daughter? What the hell Dad?”

Steve doesn’t say anything letting you take the lead but he does grab your hand in solidarity. Tony seems to be enraged by this and stands tossing his drink against the wall to the side of him, the glass shattering, “What the hell, Dad? That’s what you’re going to ask me right now. What the hell Dad is simply this: I’ve barely seen you in the last couple of years and when you finally come home you’re engaged to the man who makes your life a nightmare. Now you want me to believe you both are so in love and honestly I wanted that too. The Steve I’ve met is one that I’d probably be happy to have as a son in law but then Mr. Rumlow is so kind to tell me about the promotion.”

You step back and swallow nervously clutching Steve’s hand tighter, “So what? Steve has more than earned that promotion.”

“Yes, Steve’s work is exemplary,” Brock interrupts. “But lying about a relationship with his own secretary is not someone who would do to be a partner. Not to mention the potential lawsuits or the chance you may turn to the ‘me too’ movement.”

“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” you snarl, dropping Steve’s hand and marching over to Brock. Steve wouldn’t want to be in Brock’s shoes now for anything, “Your company prides itself as being the family company but between you and Mr. Pierce’s mistresses we could fill up a book the size of the New York phone book. Not to mention did you happen to mention to my father how you’ve hit on me several times and even promised that you’d make it worth my while.” 

Tony turns glaring back at Brock now who stands, “Oh please, sweetheart, don’t make me into the bad guy. The only reason you agreed to all this is because he’s supposed to publish some book you’ve written. You should’ve got it in writing sweetheart.” 

“Brock that’s enough,” Steve growls. “You’ve made your point now get out of here. You don’t know anything.”

“Then why are you sweating me Rogers?” 

“Enough,” Tony sounds exasperated. He falls back into his chair hand covering his face, “Brock I’ve signed with SHIELD publishing now please get the fuck out. Rogers you have an hour to get your shit and get out. Y/N, you have a choice now. You can go with Steve and be his wife or whatever but we’re done. My daughter wouldn’t be part of something like this or you can let him go alone and come home. We’ll get your book published the right way not by treating yourself like a prostitute.”

“Excuse me?” Brock goes red. “After all the groveling I’m getting the shaft.”

“That’s the least you deserve you son of a bitch,” you spit his way as he stomps mumbling out the door. 

Silence settles in the room with you standing in the middle of your father and Steve. You look to either man but only Steve meets your eyes. Steve wants you desperately to choose him but he can’t come between you and your family. You look lost at the moment but unable to move between the two men. 

“Dad, you can’t force me to choose. I love you both,” you plead and Steve freezes at hearing the l-word. Love? You love him?

“Love?” Tony sits up seemingly calmer than moments ago. He stands and walks over to her and pulls her into a hug then releases her. “He’s using you Y/N and you deserve better. Once this is over he won’t publish your book and he’ll dump you and move on. You know it’s true.”

Tony looks up and meets Steve’s eyes. There is a pain there but Steve can see this isn’t personal. This is a man protecting his daughter and if he were in Tony’s shoes he would do the exact same thing. He looks back at you and Steve’s heart is in a rage. He doesn’t want to walk away but he can’t let you choose him over your family. He looks down and steps back. 

“He’s right,” the words feel bitter as he says them. 

“What?” your voice wavers and the panic in it makes Steve want to punch himself in the face.

“Tony’s right. As soon as I got the promotion I was going to fire you.”

“No Steve you weren’t. Don’t say that,” you grab his hands and despite himself Steve looks up. Your eyes are glassy but you’re fighting to remain composed, “I didn’t even give you my story to read so you don’t have to publish it. We can just see where this takes us.”

“Honey,” Tony is more sympathetic now and tries to pull you away from Steve. “He’s said his piece. Let him go.”

“No you don’t get it. Something changed,” you panic when Steve shakes your hands free of his. 

“Nothing changed Y/N. You’re a good assistant and I knew you’d do what I told you. Anything else that happened was just a bonus.”

“Steve,” you manage one final time before turning and running from the room without so much as a glance back at either your father or Steve. 

Neither man says a word but Tony decides he should break the silence, “Well, I think it’s best you leave now.”

“She’s right you know. I was a huge asshole but something did change. I love her too and that’s the only reason I just did what I did. I won’t be the reason standing between her and her family any longer, but you need to know that I do love her.”

Tony says nothing like he’s trying to process what was said to him. Eventually he nods and Steve moves past him. He makes it back to your room with the small hope you’ll be there but it’s empty. He does what he needs to do and quickly packs his suitcase and makes sure that when you finally return you’ll be void of anything that remotely screams Steve Rogers. 

“What a mess,” Steve looks up to see your godmother Peggy standing by the door. She looks imposing with her arms crossed and the way she seems to command the room. 

“I’m just going. I won’t disturb you all any longer.”

“Giving up that easy?” Peggy questions with a smirk before moving to sit on the bench at the foot of the bed. “The way you looked at my goddaughter tells me you’re not a quitter.”

“I won’t let her lose her family over me.”

Peggy rolls her eyes, “Tony has been a dramatic little shit since he was born.”

Despite himself Steve chuckles, “Par the course when you’re Tony Stark I suppose, but if it was my daughter I’d probably feel the same way.” 

"Yes I believe you would, but just the fact you’re willing to step away for her sake makes me think that you shouldn’t.“

"It’s better she has her family ma'am. She’s spent long enough without them because of me.”

Peggy stood coming face to face with Steve, “You need to stop whatever pity party this is and make it right. You love my Y/N and she loves you so start from there and make it work.”

"Ma'am,“ Steve began but Peggy shushed him walking out of the room. Steve sighs turning to follow but Peggy is already back with a bound stack of papers in hand. 

"This is the book I believe she intended for you to publish. Strange that was the agreement yet she never gave it to you. Now you have it so what will you do?”

Steve took the stack from Peggy and smiled seeing your name written in cursive below the title Not a Perfect Soldier, But a Good Man. He looked to Peggy whose eyebrow was raised almost challengingly, “Why don’t you read that story and tell me if the protagonist reminds you of anyone? I think you’ll find Y/N hasn’t suffered being at your side as badly as you so believed." 

"Thank you Peggy.”

"Save your thanks for the wedding. Now get to work,“ Peggy left and Steve clutched the bound papers. He grabbed his suitcase and strode out and knew exactly what had to be done. Hopefully Peggy was right and things could be made better in the future because in all honesty spending his life with Y/N by his side was the only thing he wanted now. 

##  _**PRESENT** _

As much as the idea of going to a wedding sounded like torture you couldn’t deny that Darcy made a beautiful bride. Loki had finally asked her and not wanting to wait a month later had you watching them exchange their vows. Your dad had given her away and you happily acted as her maid of honor. 

The ceremony was beautiful and thankfully Darcy agreed to allow you to forego the mile high heels at the reception. The ballet-like flats were massively more comfortable than the heels for the ceremony and you’d be sure to make Darcy pay for it later. You sat back at the table watching your cousin and Loki twirl completely oblivious to those around them. The looks of adoration made your heart ache as blue eyes flashed in your mind. You shook your head refusing to think about Steve any longer. You had been doing well to try to put Steve behind you, but sometimes especially like today he wasn’t far from your thoughts. 

The day he left you were crushed and you had no desire to speak with your father either. It was silly to take part in his scheme to become a partner and furthermore sillier to actually realize you were in love with him. You had Wanda clean out your desk and when she arrived at your apartment you broke down in sobs telling her the whole sordid affair. After that copious amounts of wine was consumed and the next morning was not a pretty sight for your or her. You never turned your phone on not wanting to hear from anyone. Darcy and Loki came for you though and reluctantly you decided to come home and start anew. It wasn’t difficult given your heartbreak but you did hate leaving Wanda and Pietro. You kept in touch but you hoped to have them visit soon.

“May I have the next dance?” you looked up meeting your father’s eyes. He held out his hand and with brief hesitation you took it. 

It’s awkward at first. Once you moved back home your dad and mom returned to the L.A. home leaving you and Darcy with Peggy. It hurt some even though your mom insisted it was to help with his current research project. Now as you move with the music you just want your Dad back. 

“You look lovely,” he coughs as if clearing his throat. “God, Y/N, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Dad,” you sigh happily. “It’s okay we messed up.”

“I keep messing up with you. I don’t deserve you but I love you so much. I’m so proud of you. I know I tucked tail and ran when I should have been here. I didn’t realize you had been in love with Steve for so long.”

“So long?”

“That story you wanted him to publish,” he sighed. “Peggy showed up about a week after you’d moved back home and told me to quit being an idiot. Then she told me to read your story and I see it now. I didn’t before and I thought he was using you, but you actually love him don’t you?”

You both had stopped dancing so you closed your eyes, “It doesn’t matter Dad. We’ve moved on and I haven’t seen him since he left so clearly he wasn’t in love with me. And even if my story was about him it doesn’t matter. You’re right. He made me miserable at work and I was just caught up in the fantasy. Steve Rogers doesn’t care about me.” 

“Come with me,” your dad takes your hand and pulls you through the ballroom and to the elevator. He doesn’t say a word as the car moves up and checks his phone as the doors open to the penthouse suite. There is a formal living room area with plush furniture and a doorway that must lead to the bedrooms. You cannot understand why your father brought you up here. 

“What the hell is going on Dad?”

“Fixing my mistake. Just know that I love you, okay kiddo?” Tony shoves you out of the elevator and the door slams shut behind you. You pressed the buttons but nothing works and you are thoroughly confused. 

“Y/N,” you spin at his voice and your breath hitches. Steve is standing there in dark jeans and a tan sweater. His hair is longer and he now sports a full beard, which only adds to his handsomeness. You swallow nervously stepping forward. 

“Why are you here?”

“To apologize,” he begins looking down nervously. He looks back up, “I’m so sorry Y/N. I’m so sorry for everything I put you through. I’m an idiot and I should never have put you in such an awkward position. I should have treated you better as your boss and I should have told you the truth about my feelings a long time ago.”

“What? What feelings?” that part made your heart leap in your chest.

“I’ve had a crush on you since the moment I met you. Bucky knows and I buried it because you were my assistant and I just wanted to concentrate on work. When Pierce and Rumlow cornered me you were the first person I thought of because if I had a choice I would’ve picked you a long time ago.”

The confession seems unreal but you know he isn’t lying. His eyes are sincere and he looks too defeated to lie to anyone right now. You step closer and take a seat on the end of the couch gesturing for him to take the other. He does so reluctantly but does keep the space between you both. A part of you is thankful, while the other begs for him to take you in his arms. The silence is comfortable but you need to respond. 

“Why did you leave? Why did you say those things when Brock showed up?”

“Because I didn’t want you to lose your family. You love your family and I didn’t want to make you choose between us. I’d already ruined a lot of your family time and I just wanted to do right.”

“Do right? So to you, breaking my heart and making me feel used is doing right?”

“God no,” he scowls. “If that’s how it felt it was never my intention. I didn’t want to leave, but you needed your family.”

“I needed you too, Steve,” you growled. “I needed you to fight for me and you didn’t. When push came to shove you took off without a word and I haven’t heard from you in months. What am I supposed to believe?” 

“Believe I’m an absolute idiot,” Steve had been waiting for that and it was the least he deserved. “I promise I will spend the rest of our lives making up for that mistake if you give me a chance. If you don’t I’ll understand but I just want you to know how sorry I am. I really am sorry.”

“You’re impossible Steve Rogers,” you sighed before dropping your head into your hands. “I just need time, Steve. I just need some time.” You had no doubt that it wasn’t Steve’s intention to hurt you as he had done, but at the same time how could you just trust him so blindly again. It was a lot to take in at one time. 

“I’m going to go but I wanted to give you something first,” you sniffed, holding back tears looking up as Steve held out a box to you. 

“What is this?”

“Just open it please,” Steve looked excited so you’d give him this. 

You unwrapped the package and opened the box. A book was nestled inside and you pulled it out marveling at the cover. He featured a shadowed silhouette of a man looking out on a battlefield, but the title made your breath hitch. “A Good Man” by Rosie Black, the pen name you’d chosen so people would choose the book for its contents and not your father’s last name. You opened it skimming through the pages and your words leapt off the page in vivid imagery. 

“Steve? How?”

“It wasn’t me. I started at SHIELD as their marketing advisor and I gave your book to Maria Hill,” you looked at Steve in frozen awe. 

“Maria Hill? Maria Hill as in the most successful female publisher of all time?”

Steve smiled sitting back down, “The very same. I gave it too her and told her she’d be stupid not to publish it.”

“Wow. I guess it pays to be their marketing executive,” you looked up letting your finger trace over the lettering. 

Steve turned bashful, “Actually they hadn’t hired me then. I met them just to pitch your book and they offered me the job. I just wanted you to get published.”

“Steve?” The emotions you were feeling were overwhelming. “I never gave you my book. How?”

“Peggy did and I read it on the flight and once every day for two weeks. I could hear you telling the story and I just knew it needed to be shared. I saw the pen name in the notes so I just assumed. But this book is just an example. Maria wants your final say before printing.”

Steve stood and held out a card, “She can be reached here.”

You took the card and looked at the logo of the publishing house, “Steve? Thank you. This means so much to me.”

“I know and I can’t wait to see where you take the story. It’s definitely begging for more,” Steve smiles down as a single tear rolls down his cheek. “I’m sorry Y/N. I’ll see you around.”

Steve is in the elevator before you register he just walked out on you again. How could he do that a second time? Especially after everything? You sat the book down, anger boiling in your blood. This book wasn’t meant to absolve him. How dare he? You reminded yourself you had asked for time but then the book and everything. No. Time was over you needed to find Steve and get this sorted once and for all. You stomped to the elevator hitting the button and waited for what seemed like forever before the door beeped that it had arrived. The door opened and to your surprise Steve was waiting with an eager look in his eyes. 

“I’m not leaving without saying this,” he exhaled, stepping off the elevator. He stepped off towards you but you stepped back crossing your arms and glaring at him. 

“Saying what?”

“I’m in love with you. I don’t care what I have to do but I’m not leaving without you. I can’t eat, sleep, and honestly I don’t want to if I can’t be with you. I love you so much,” you gasp when he falls to his knee and pulls a ring box out. The box is shaped like a small book and nestled is a diamond crusted band with a large opal in the middle. 

“Steve?” you cry between tears that are making a mess of your make-up. “It’s an opal.”

“Your favorite. I heard you tell Wanda that diamonds are overrated and you wanted an opal when you get married. I’ll give you a million opals,” he promises. 

“I’m scared,” you admit watching Steve stand to his full height he pulls the ring out of the box tossing it over his shoulder. He takes your hand and slowly slides the ring onto your finger. A perfect fit.

“I’m terrified,” he responds just before bringing your hand to his lips. “But honestly I’m more afraid of losing you. I know we have miles to go but, Y/N, you’re my girl. You’ve always been my girl and I just want to be your man. Y/N Stark will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Rogers for real?”

##  **_ONE YEAR LATER_ **

It’s possible time has completely stopped as you hold tightly to Steve’s hands. You both are in tears with huge smiles painted across your face. Sam, Steve’s friend, is performing the ceremony while Steve’s friend Bucky holds the rings as best man, finally happy to see Steve taking the leap. Darcy holds your bouquet while Wanda is trying hard not to ruin her make-up with tears. 

Steve had made amends with Tony a few days before Darcy’s wedding. While Tony wasn’t completely in support of the proposal, he knew you would say yes. You couldn’t say yes fast enough nor could Steve get you out of your dress fast enough after. That part you left out to your parents keeping it very PG. Steve had taken his time, his hands roaming your skin making notes of the places he planned to kiss next. It was nothing short of bliss. 

“Y/N,” you broke from your memory looking at Sam. 

“This is your last chance to run,” he offered in a dull voice. “Once I say these words it’s over.”

“Come on Wilson-Barnes,” Steve groaned. 

“Last chance, huh,” you looked back at Steve as if you were analyzing your choice. “Sorry Sammy. He’s my guy. I can’t be without him.”

Sam smiles that charming smile, “That’s all I needed to hear. By the power vested in me I now proudly pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. Steve you may kiss your bride.”

Steve’s lips are on yours and his arms around you before you can even process but you fell safe as the broad chest of your husband. Wow, Steve Rogers was your husband now. He pulled back and you cupped his face not wanting to end the kiss and eagerly kissed him again ignoring the fact you stood amongst hundreds of people.

“I’ll never get tired of kissing those lips,” Steve teased as the audience began cheering. 

“Guess it’s good I’ll never be tired of being kissed.”

“A match made in heaven,” Steve teases before taking your arm around his and turning to the crowd as they clap and celebrate. 

Steve guides you back down the aisle stopping long enough for you to accept hugs and kisses from your Mom, Dad, and Peggy. Peggy shares a hug with Steve as well and you are infinitely grateful to have her here. Different people are on your path down the aisle just trying to get to the car. The reception is across town and you need some time with your husband before handling all the guests. It feels like quicksand making it through the church and finally into the car where Happy holds the door for you and Steve. He slips inside putting up the partition with a wink and the car is off. 

“Y/N, you look so beautiful.”

“You’ve already won me over Mr. Rogers. You don’t have to be so sweet.” 

“I’m just speaking the truth,” Steve pulls you onto his lap. He keeps one arm around your waist and the other cups your cheek with his thumb gently stroking you in circles. 

“Steve,” you bring your hand up covering his just enjoying the touch of your husband. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Y/N,” Steve pulls you to him pressing his lips to yours softly. The kiss is slow and you tease him with your tongue before he lets you in twisting around his own. Steve pulls away bringing both hands up to frame your face, “I can’t believe I get to wake up every morning next to you.”

“Well if you play your cards right you can be the one to tire me out the night before too,” you tease leaning back in for another kiss. This one is far more heated with Steve’s hands beginning to wander down your body caressing and squeezing as he goes. You pull away grabbing his hand and interlace your fingers with his, “Not until tonight, Mr. Rogers.”

Steve groans letting his head fall onto your chest and pulling away to wrap his arms around you, “It seems so far away.”

The car comes to a stop and Steve groans again but is grinning when he lifts his head, “Shall we my love?”

“I prefer Mrs. Rogers,” you tease and kiss him again as the door opens. 

The music is loud and everyone is dancing under shimmering lights that look like a star-filled sky. The photos have been taken and now it’s time for the first dance. It was hard to pick one but ultimately you agreed on one and were eagerly awaiting the DJs introduction. Your hands were held tight and you couldn’t believe you were here after everything. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome for their first dance as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers.”

##  **_AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER…_ **


End file.
